All Our Sons
by WritersBlvd
Summary: Series of one line prompts/one-shots featuring the Son Family. Main pairing: Goku and Chi-Chi.
1. Chapter 1

_**I: "I hate you," "No, you don't"**_

* * *

 _"You ate it, didn't you?_ "

Chi-Chi pointed an accusatory finger at the very being she deemed to be the culprit of such a heinous crime. None of the Son family members were big on sweets, Goten having the highest tolerance for them compared to the rest. But cheesecake, Chi-Chi's homemade cheesecake, was the one dessert that they all felt balanced out the sweetness with the perfect amount of savory. There had been one piece left, _**her**_ piece and it was gone. So with knitted eyebrows, she glared at the one being she knew would test her patience over a piece of food.

Her husband was standing there in his boxer, under the kitchen's opening, doing that stupid nose rubbing, back-of-the-head scratching, chuckle thing he does. An action that all but admitted his guilt, without actually having to say the words. Chi-Chi nearly growled, steadying her hind-legs in case she felt inclined to pounce.

"How could you?" She barked. Chi-Chi saw his Adam's Apple bob up and down, a telltale sign he had gulped. But that stupid childlike, sheepish grin never left his face. How dare he try to play innocent, all while admitting his guilt?

"Chi-Chi, you know how I am around food," Goku voice was soft but matter-of-fact. Was he trying to insinuate that this was somehow her fault, that she should've seen this coming, that's she should've prepared? Well, she did prepare, at least she thought she did. _No_ , she definitely did.

"That's horse crap and you know it Son Goku. I made individual cakes for you, Goten, and Gohan. The one slice I did have, I took it from the one I made for Videl and Pan to share. I. MADE. YOU. A. WHOLE. CAKE," Oh, she definitely was going to pounce.

"But the three-day rule—" Goku started but was cut off by an incredulous wife.

"What the hell is a three day rule?" Chi-Chi was in no mood for Goku's antics. After a hard day of housework, all she wanted to do after her hot bath was enjoy a nice read and her dessert. Now here it was 8:00 p.m, her in her robe, wet hair tied up, a good novel, and _**no cheesecake**_. Must this man before her snatch every piece of normalcy she sought?

"You know the one where if it's in the fridge for more than three days it's fair game. It's the one me and Goten—"

"Goku! How many times do I have to tell you that you and Goten's stupid house rules don't apply to me?" Chi-Chi could feel her body vibrating, latent aggression slowly seeping to the surface. An outsider may have thought she was overreacting, but food in the Son House was a sacred thing. Hell, she could recall the time Goku gave her the silent treatment for a week because she ate one of his _many_ pork buns without asking. The guy literally had fifty on his place(fifty she made if she might add). After throwing a hissy fit over one pork bun, he dared eat her only slice of cheesecake because of some house rule she wasn't even apart of?

"But you live in this house," Goku said, sending her a very confused look. Chi-Chi snapped.

" _ **WHY YOU!"**_ And just like her legs had been waiting for this very moment to do, she found herself lounging across in the kitchen in full attack mode. Knocking her unsuspecting husband off his feet. Straddling him, her dainty hands found his bulky neck and began squeezing.

"Wow Chi-Chi, you're a lot stronger than I remember. This might've actually hurt me when we first got married," The grin, now turned into a chesty smirk.

 _Arrogant saiyan._ Chi-Chi thought with a frown. Mock her, will he? She'll show him. Without a word, Chi-Chi removed one hand from Goku's neck–who was making no effort to stop this attempt at murder–she swiftly placed her hand over its target. _His nipple._

Before Goku could register what she was planning, she gives his nipple a nice twist and pulls. Causing her gladiator of a husband to yelp like a baby, his hips even bucked so hard that it sent Chi-Chi toppling to the side him. Seeing his blow at his nipple, while simultaneously rubbing the abused areola, Chi-Chi found herself rolling in a fit of laughter. Tears threatening to seep out.

Goku sent a pouty look to his wife, who was too busy enjoying her own world of giggles to notice that her husband was not pleased to be bested by such a cheap-shot. So doing the first thing that came to mind, Goku reached over inside of Chi-Chi's robe, immediately halting her laughter. Finding the exposed flesh he was looking for, Goku gives Chi-Chi's a firm pinch of his own.

"Ow! You pervert!" Chi-Chi instinctively punches the intruding arm of her husband, prompting him to release her digit.

"You pinched me first. My nipples are sensitive too, you know," Goku argued.

"You ate my cheesecake," Chi-Chi counter-argued. Still rubbing her nipple, she knew it was going to bruise. _Good_ , she thought. Now she'll have something to guilt-trip him later on with.

"That's still no need to resort to violence, Chi-Chi," Goku said, giving his best impression of her whenever she would scold Goten or Trunks.

"Oh please, you Saiyans live for violence,"

"And good cheesecake," Goku added, very cheekily.

"Goku," Chi-Chi said, warningly. Letting him know her lack of cheesecake was still a sore spot for her. Goku just laughed.

"Relax Chi-Chi, ain't the reason you make me work all the time so you can have all the ingredients to make cheesecake anytime you want,"

"Why? So you can eat it all to yourself?" Chi-Chi asked, snarkily.

"Yep," Goku exclaimed, with the trademark Son smile. Looking at him like that, Chi-Chi could feel the corners of her mouth twitching upwards, threatening to release a smile of its own. Despite her sour mood about her cheesecake. Kami, she couldn't stand how adorable this man was. He's a forty-something-year-old grandpa, he shouldn't be allowed to still be so adorable. It's unnatural. It wasn't fair. Sporting a child-like pout of her own, Chi-Chi sent her husband a soft glare.

" _ **I hate you,"**_

" _ **No, you don't,"**_ Goku smirked, knowingly at his wife. She loved him and there was nothing she could do about. Call him a little arrogant, but he relished in that fact. And it was okay because he loved her just the same.

Chi-Chi sucked her teeth, just because it was true didn't mean he could go and say it aloud. Especially, when she was rightfully upset with him. Nor did it mean he should be pulling her to cuddle with him on the living room floor, even if she isn't making any effort to resist the affection. Who cuddles on the living floor anyways? Apparently, Son Goku did, so Chi-Chi guessed that meant she did too because it's exactly what she's doing right now.

And as nice as this all was, Chi-Chi's mind was still working on a thousand ways to make her husband suffer for eating her only piece of cheesecake. No amount of handsomely adorable Gokuness was going to get him out of that one. But she'll let him enjoy her cuddles for now.

* * *

 **-WritersBlvd**


	2. Chapter 2

_**II: Birds**_

* * *

He had been back for three days and Chi-Chi still hadn't managed to say what she needed to say. Everything was going on as normal. Well, as normal as things could go for the Son family. Goku had come for another one of his week-long, monthly schedule visit from his training with Uub. Chi-Chi let out a small chuckle, remembering how the arrangement came to be. A flash memory of Goku flying off with the young boy, how her heart squeezed with dismay, then Goku instant transmitting back that same evening because he remembered that she had promised a big feast for everyone after the tournament. After a thorough rebuking for his tactless departure, a couple thrashes for making Pan cry, and threats of never feeding him again, Goku rightfully apologized and agreed with Chi-Chi's plan of scheduled visitation.

The visitation went smoothly for a while, but Chi-Chi was no fool, she knew that keeping up with multiple things was hard for her tunnel-minded husband. It's been nearly two years and she knew Goku's mind was losing focus on remembering when to visit and drifting solely on making sure to get Uub to his maximum potential and she didn't blame him because that's who he was.

He tried, he always tried really hard for her. But sometimes who he was just got the better of him. But whenever that would happen, he'd always promise to try again just for _her_.

This is why she needed to do this before time got away from her, _from him_. For Chi-Chi, Goku was a freebird who made her heart his sanctuary. Flying off to do what free birds do, but never too out of reach, a request made by the caretaker who found comfort in the bird's company. She had been the caretaker, but now she's gotten older. And that freebird, Chi-Chi sent a thoughtful glance towards her husband who was too busy devouring her cooking to notice her internal monologue, well that bird is still as free as the day she met him.

Chi-Chi sucked in a breath. She wasn't a cowardly woman, she was a woman who faced her problems head-on. But, as she looked upon her husband's adorable face—who had finally caught one of Chi-Chi's glances and gave her an appreciative smile before resuming his feeding —Chi-Chi found herself being the scared little girl she once was in her youth. Her palms were sweating, she could feel how her heart was trying to break through the captivity of her rib cage, and if wasn't for Goku's loud chewing the entire mountain probably could've heard her shallow breathing. She was having a mini panic-attack on a casual afternoon at the table across from the love of her life.

 _She couldn't do this. She can't do this…She doesn't want to do this…_

 _ **No**_. Chi-Chi mentally scolded herself, she _has_ to do this. She owned Goku at least that much.

But…But, how would he react?

Chi-Chi believed that was the scariest part of all of this. What would Goku's reaction be when she told him that he was free from ever having to return to her again? That he would no longer be required to explain his escapades to her, no more apologizing incessantly, no more stressing to remember to visit Chi-Chi. The boys and Pan could fly and matter of fact the boys could even sense ki, so she had no worries that their bond would remain tight. Nope, the only person she had the power to free Goku from was herself.

His reaction seemed to be the only thing rendering her from just coming on out with it. What if… _What if he was relieved_?

It wasn't that Chi-Chi expected Goku to hear the news and be miserable and announce his unwavering affection for her, but she didn't want him to exponentially positive about it either. She couldn't explain it. She wanted Goku to be happy that was no doubt, and after weeks of soul searching she agreed with herself that she'd let him go for it to happen. But she couldn't stomach the thought of him being relieved with the idea of no longer being bound to her. As if their marriage had been some sort of contract that he never truly enjoyed but made the best of it until he was released from his duties that is.

The thought alone made Chi-Chi want to burst out in tears. She knew she wasn't the easiest woman to live with, but _**dammit**_ she loved her family. And when she wasn't worried out of her mind, she did everything she could to show how affectionate she could be. But what if she had been too hard for Goku to notice the way her eyes softened whenever she heard him laugh. That even when he pissed her off to no end, that there wasn't nor will ever be another man that could take away the loved she stored in her heart just for him. That she could go on to love a multitude of people, but none will ever be in the same league as _her Goku_. What if she hadn't done enough to make him _feel_ her love? Her heart clenched. What if she really made this man's life that miserable?

"Chi-Chi?" The soft voice of her husband broke Chi-Chi from her stupor. She looked up and saw a concerned Goku looking at her quizzingly, his calloused palm resting on her shoulder. Chi-Chi immediately shook her nerves and offered him a small smile.

"Yes, dear?"

"Chi-Chi you're crying," Goku said as if he was trying to figure out what he had missed while sitting so closely with her at the table.

Chi-Chi blinked. Testingly, she rubbed her index and middle finger across her cheek. She felt the salted liquid slick across her face. When did she start crying?

"I suppose I am," Chi-Chi released a soft chuckle, trying to make light of their current predicament. Goku frowned. He didn't like when Chi-Chi tried to shut him out like this. He was naturally a curious soul, and he was always especially curious whenever it came to Chi-Chi. Super especially, if it was making her sad.

"Chi-Chi it's gonna be alright," Goku said, reassuringly. If she wasn't feeling so crummy, Chi-Chi might've actually given a hearty laugh. Of course, Goku would offer reassurance without even knowing what's wrong, probably already made up in his mind to fix the problem with no care of what the actual problem may be. She couldn't laugh, but she definitely could give him a smile, even if it wasn't the biggest smile in the world.

"Oh, Goku," It was the only thing she could say to chalk up what he made her feel in that moment. She was really going to hate telling him goodbye, she mentally pouted.

"Yeah, what's wrong Chi-Chi?" Goku asked he was too focused on figuring out what was going on to noticed the tone in Chi-Chi's voiced when she said his name. He just took it as her acknowledging him again.

Welp, he asked. Better now than never, Chi-Chi thought. She blinked a few times to make sure her eyes were dry and did a deep inhale and exhale.

"Well, I was just thinking Goku-sa that when ya leave to go back to Uub, you don't have ta worry bout seeing me no 'mo," Chi-Chi hated that her hick accent laid on heavy whenever she was emotionally unstable, it was like some sort of weird coping mechanism.

Goku blinked.

"Where are ya goin' Chi-Chi? Are you dying? We can get Shenron ta help if ya are," Goku hadn't meant to tighten his grip the way he had on Chi-Chi's shoulder—he noticed that she flinched a little–but he couldn't help it. All of a sudden for some reason, Goku felt like she was slipping away from him.

"No, I ain't dying Goku-sa. I just—" Chi-Chi words got caught up in her throat as she made eye contact with her husband. Onyx eyes met and all the resolve Chi-Chi found was beginning to shatter all over again. She took another deep breath and decided that she would get this over with once and for all.

"I just wan' ya to know you ain't obligated to make sure to see me anymo'…We don't have ta do as husbands n' wives do anymore," Chi-Chi knew she had started crying again, she could feel the soft tears rolling down her face. Goku just stared. So Chi-Chi took the opportunity of silence to further elaborate.

"I mean ya' still make time fo Pan. She's—"

"Chi-Chi why ain't we doin as husband n' wives no more, if we're still married?"

Chi-Chi looked up at Goku, noting his sudden interruption. He looked…He looked, annoyed?

"Well Goku-sa, I just thought you be happier–" Chi-Chi tried to continue but found her being cut off by her husband again, who was suddenly sporting a very telling frown.

" _ **I ain't say that,**_ " Goku was practically glaring at her. If she wasn't so confused, Chi-Chi may have taken the offense by now. What was going on?

"Whatcha' mean Goku-sa?"

"I ain't say I wasn't happy," Goku sternly confirmed. Making Chi-Chi feel as if she was a child being scolded by their parent.

Immediately, the tears in Chi-Chi eyes dried up and she found herself just staring at her husband. Who, under her gaze, expression went from austere to an almost childlike innocence. As if now, by saying he wasn't unhappy, that he had cleared up whatever problem they were having with such a simple declaration, and all that was left was for Chi-Chi to confirm that he had and they could back to being _them_. His eyes were practically pleading for her to lead them back to who they were before he had noticed her crying, before her suggesting that not seeing her would somehow make him happier. She could see all this through his eyes, yet…

"Goku, I don't want cha' to feel bad when you forget me,"

Forget her? Goku wasn't a man to limit his abilities, his natural curiosity and Saiyan genetics made that damn near impossible for him to do. But right now hearing the idea of forgetting Chi-Chi, Goku became sure of one thing he'd never be able to do. Even back at 23rd Martial Arts Tournament, he hadn't necessarily forgotten who she was, but simply didn't recognize the strong-willed woman she had morphed into. So if he couldn't forget her when she was nothing more than a friendly familiar face, how was he to forget her now with all these years and feelings involved?

"Chi-Chi, I can't forget you," He made it sound as if the idea of it was equivalent to asking him to never eat food again. Simply impossible.

Why was he making her good deed for him so difficult? Here she was willing to break her own heart for him and he just kept saying things that made her want to bury herself in his arms and forever let go of the idea of her needing to free him somehow. But she was a stubborn woman, even when being stubborn would do her more harm than good. It was who she was, she mused.

"You say that now Son Goku, but as soon you're getting it in good with that Uub fellow—What are you smiling about?" Chi-Chi asked mid-rant when she realized her husband was sporting a very laughing grin. It was now her turn to be on the confused end at the very sudden shift in emotions.

Hadn't she noticed? Because he sure did. Her voice, her voice wasn't soft and sad like before. It was the tone that was most familiar to them. The one that carried on whenever Goku forget to remove his muddy boots at the front door, the one that comes along whenever Goten gets into mischief with Trunks, the one that scolds Gohan when she feels that he isn't pampering Videl and Pan enough. The one—though some may say he crazy for feeling this way—but it was the one Goku was most comfortable with.

"You worry too much Chi-Chi," Goku exclaimed, pulling his confused little wife into his lap, hugging her against his chest.

 _How?_ How in the hell does he manage to do that, Chi-Chi pondered nestled in her husband's chest. Just a moment ago she could've sworn life as they both have known it was coming to an abrupt end. But now it seems the two would carry on with business as usual. There was no grand gesture, no confessions of unwavering love, no " _I'll die without you Chi-Chi_ " like in the romance movies. Goku had done none of those things, yet somehow she still understood.

Goku was a man who knew what he wanted. So if losing track of time with Uub every once in while, meant he would be coming home to a Chi-Chi tirade, he's fine with that. He will _always_ be fine with that. But that nonsense earlier about being happier with not seeing Chi-Chi again, he didn't like that at all nor did he wanted anything to do with such a scenario. He was happy with the life that he had and if he was happy, well Chi-Chi couldn't help but be happy too.

With this new found peace, Chi-Chi snuggled deeper into Goku chest, smiling contently as she watched her silly husband maneuver his arms around her so that he could continue to eat. He could've asked her to get up, and she knew that if he really wanted her to he would've asked. For whatever reason, he wanted her close to him and that was alright with her.…

Goku was glad that Chi-Chi understood that he wasn't ready to let go of her just yet. He liked not always having to explain what he's feeling and that Chi-Chi always tried to meet him halfway with understanding. Goku wasn't like the scholars in Gohan's books, but he knew two simple things but very smart things when it came to his wife. That he never wants to her intentionally hurt her and if she's upset, make her happy. So he supposes after he finishes eating, they'll take a nap together, wake up, go for a walk, and finish the day with a nice outdoor bath together. Chi-Chi seemed really emotionally exhausted today, so that should help her relax some thought Goku.

Yes, that's it. They'll enjoy the day together as he planned since waking up. A small hum-like sound drew Goku out of his thoughts. He looked down to notice that Chi-Chi had actually fallen asleep, quite awkwardly, in his arms reminding Goku somewhat of their granddaughter. He knew she was tired, maybe that's what all the sudden emotions were about.

Well, none of that matter now. His little hummingbird was worn out and it was his job to take care of her. Goku chuckled to himself, as began to carry his wife to their room for an afternoon nap. He liked a needy Chi-Chi because she'll get all fussy about her not needing him to take care of her. Stubborn hummingbird. Needy Chi-Chi always leads to Fussy Chi-Chi, and Fussy Chi-Chi sure is a cutie in Goku's eyes.

* * *

 **-WritersBlvd**


End file.
